1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to structures and methods for forming a light emitting diode (“LED”) light assembly through coupling dissimilar materials.
2. Background Art
The construction of conventional LED light assemblies requires the consideration of several factors. Conventional LEDs, while emitting significant light, also create heat that must be removed to prevent damage or premature failure. Often, conventional LED light assemblies include a heat sink or convection system to remove heat. Many conventional LED light assemblies also include an enclosure through which the light emitted by the LEDs passes.